


Issues

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ben 10 Outing verse [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Gwen and Kevin discuss if he has any issues with Ben





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. 
> 
> I was never happy with any of my Ben 10 work I am only archiving it as I decided to archive everything I wrote under Raze flyn.

Issues

“We need to talk about your issues with Ben,” She said angrily as she finally cornered her boyfriend. She had finally had to resort to tracking him by his mana to get him alone since he’d been doing everything in his power to avoid her.

“I don’t have any issues with Ben,” Kevin said slightly louder than necessary. “I just have a lot of business to take care of.” She didn’t buy that for a second and even he didn’t look like he bought it. “Look Gwen, I don’t have any issues with Ben just drop it.”

“No, I’m not dropping it,” She said letting her annoyance show. “It sucks that Ben told you that way but you need to stop sulking and go talk to Ben about this.” She searched for something to say. “You don’t want him to think you disapprove do you?”

“I don’t disapprove,” He said shaking his head. “Ben can do whatever he wants but I just don’t see any reason to talk about it.” He looked down for a second and then back up at her. “Besides I’m sick of talking about Ben’s relationship issues.” She was surprised that he was actually starting to glare at her. “For the past two months you’ve been talking way too much about his break up with Julie and now this, I don’t care who your cousin is or isn’t dating and you shouldn’t either.”

She was taken back by how angry he seemed. “He’s my cousin I care about what’s going on his life.” She couldn’t help but add, “And since he’s your friend I thought you would care too?” She didn’t understand why he was being so difficult about this.

He looked for a moment like he was going to deny being Ben’s friend like he usually would but seemed to change his mind. “I am Ben’s friend that’s why I don’t care who he dates it’s entirely up to him your pulling the same crap you pulled during the Eunice thing.” He sounded really annoyed. “Just let him live his life, we don’t all have to talk about every major event in his life since this really doesn’t concern us.” He sat himself down on the curb and looked over at her waiting for a response.

She really didn’t know what to say so she went with the first thing that came to her. “If that’s the case why’d you freak out over the phone and hang up.” She didn’t think she was too concerned with Ben’s life. They’d simply been close ever since they were kids.

“I was surprised and I knew how much you’d want to talk about feelings and crap,” He said actually sounding tired. “Look Gwen can we finish this argument another time I’ve got stuff to do.”

 

She wanted to keep talking to find out why all of a sudden he seemed so tired of things but she knew it wouldn’t be smart. She knew she could only push Kevin so far before he got defensive and snapped back. “All right,” She said and then, “I’ll see you later I think I’m going to go think for a while.” She wondered how Julie was going to feel once she found out. She knew Julie still had some feelings for Ben that’s why she’d been pushing him so hard to get back together with her. She knew she needed to convince Ben to tell her since it would be better if Julie found out from Ben instead of letting it hit the news.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
